The present invention relates to vehicle transmission shift mechanisms, and in particular to an improved shift lever positioner providing assembly advantages.
Vehicle transmission shifter mechanisms commonly have a feel positioner that gives the vehicle operator an improved "feel" for each gear shift position. The feel positioner allows the feel to be customized for given vehicle models. For example, the feel can be made rough and somewhat stiff for a high performance vehicle model, or it can be made smoother and more luxurious for a more expensive model, even though a similar transmission and/or power train is used. However, this customization has lead to a proliferation of parts, with non-standardized parts being developed for particular vehicle model and power train combinations. Further, subassembly of the feel positioner to the shifter mechanism commonly involves subassembling the multiple non-standardized parts by secondary mechanical fastening methods such as riveting, staking, welding and the like, thus further increasing assembly time, in-process inventories and manufacturing costs. These increased costs are undesirable, particularly in view of the competitive vehicle manufacturing environment now being experienced.
Thus, an improved device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.